Somebody's Me
by hainsy
Summary: Arties disabled cousin Lucas makes a surprise transfer to Lima. Affecting Artie and those around him. Lucas is different to how Artie remembers him but 9 years away changes people even those closet to you. Pairings revealed later. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

He could see him coming. Through the crowded halls of McKinley High, Artie could see him. He wasn't looking for some hot piece of you know what or the math dork that did his homework. He had his eyes trained on him, his chair and the stairwell that he had seen many a times...up close.

Artie hunched his shoulders as Azimio approached. He knew what was coming. "Azimio, I know it's not my place to ask, but can you push me down the back staircase. I will still have the same injuries, but it will be less crowded therefore less humiliating."

"Listen cripple, I don't want to do this, I need to do this. It keeps the school hierarchy in order." Azimio responded.

Artie laughed. "I'm surprised you know what hierarchy means."

"Don't push me, Abrams." Azimio said as he started taking off towards the stairs.

The closer he got to the stairs the more Artie started to panic. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw someone he hadn't seen in years…Luc his cousin. Artie had to have been seeing things. It was the panic making him see things. He knew he was in trouble now. He wished there was someone he could scream out to for help, but he couldn't see anyone that would give a damn about a kid in a wheelchair.

Where was Brittany?

Where was Finn?

Where was Quinn…?

Hell, he would even settle for Santana at this stage because all he could focus on was those top steps as they drew nearer. The countdown had started in his head…. 5, 4…

"Azimio, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Please, we can talk about this right…?" Artie tried to reason, but it was no use, Azimio just kept getting closer to those stairs and ignoring Arties pleas. "PUCK!" Artie screamed trying to get someone to help him… it was no use, it was really too late… all he could do was brace himself for the crash and the inevitable pain that was to follow.

"ARTIE!" Someone screamed.

Azimio stopped to see who was calling his victim. It was the new kid…

"Listen douche, Artie can't go down stairs…or are you too stupid to realize he's in a wheelchair?"

"Lucas! It is you. Help me, please! You have to help me!" Artie began to beg.

"How about you leave Artie alone and pick on someone your own size, big man!" Artie couldn't believe his ears. Lucas was taunting Azimio.

"Or how about I do what I came to do and deal with you later, boy band!" Azimio threatened.

"Lucas don't, please! He has, like, 100 pounds on you at least. Just leave it and get me away from here, please Luc." Artie begged.

"Boy band, huh, that's a new one. What else you got?" Lucas was baiting Azimio. Artie knew he was in trouble as soon as Luc began to talk. Luc was always getting them into trouble, but this time it was different. Luc wasn't on his crutches anymore.

_How? When…? What happened?_ Artie thought.

"He goes down those stairs, big man, and you will have to deal with me." Luc Threatened.

Azimio just laughed. "You and what Army? Your boy band?"

"Do it and find out" Luc said angrily.

"Catch." Azimio sneered…and Artie was launched down the stairs….

"Catch me" Artie screamed, to the people on the stairs.

The next thing Luc knew, Artie had careened into the wall and fell out of his chair. So he did the only thing he could…he charged Azimio, hoping that he would be able to get in some good hits before the jock realized what was happening.

Collecting Azimio underneath the ribs, Luc sent him barreling into the wall.

"Ugh" Azimio grunted. "You little punk" He grabbed Luc by the collar and slammed him into the wall, reversing positions. The people around them started screaming "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Using one of the knee braces hidden underneath his jeans, Luc kneed Azimio in the ribs. Azimio collapsed down to one knee and Lucas began to go to town on him. Hook. Hook. Hook. And Azimio finally hit the floor with blood pouring from a cut above his eye.

"That was for Artie." Lucas puffed.

Artie…where was he? Was he ok? Luc went to the stairs and saw someone he thought he'd never see again in his life. It was Ana. She was directing traffic, trying to get Artie back in his chair. It was then that Luc was hit from behind.

It was Azimio and this time he had back up. By the looks of things, the other guy was the Peanut butter to Azimio's Jelly; the nail to his hammer. Luc was in trouble.

"Ugh" Luc grunted as fists began to rain down on him; one after another. Exhausted from his previous fight with just Azimio, there was no way Luc was going to be any match for the both of them, even with Azimio sporting damage from a few minutes ago. Luc slid back-first down the wall as the jocks began to put the boots in. Then someone screamed.

"Get off him Karofsky, he's had enough. Someone get Schuester! Finn you gotta help me get him outta here!" The voice said.

That was the final thing Luc heard before hitting his head on the wall. He began to feel sleepy. He tried to stay awake, but it was too much…he slipped into unconsciousness as he was getting lifted on his feet,

When Luc came to, the two people who had pulled Azimio and who he had to assume was Karofsky off of him were dragging him to what looked to be the boy's bathroom.

"Artie?" he whispered questionably.

"Finn, I think he's awake" said the shorter but obviously more solid one. They eased him into a chair inside the bathroom as Lucas questioned again.

"Artie?" The taller one responded. "He's on his way to the hospital. He has a couple of broken fingers. It could have been a lot worse, but Santana saw him come off the top step and pushed some freshmen into the way so he landed on them instead of falling down the stairs. It was weird; I've never even seen her talk to him before."

"Put pressure on that cut" said the one with the Mohawk as he handed him a towel.

"Listen guys, thanks for pulling those behemoths off of me, but I have to go check on Artie." Lucas explained, throwing the towel onto a basin in the bathroom.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks for having my boy's back. It's not often that someone goes against two linebackers and comes out in half decent shape." The one with the Mohawk said.

"I just did what you two should be doing! Protecting the smaller guys. Bullying isn't right, why didn't anyone help him? He was launched down the stairs in a W-H-E-E-L-C-H-A-I-R. THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" Luc was starting to get furious.

With that, the door burst open and in came some teacher with a Jeri curl and a small Pakistani teacher that Lucas recognized as the principal.

"Puckerman, Hudson my office now!" Barked Figgins.

"What happened here guys?" Jeri curl asked worriedly.

"New guy pummeled Azimio for pushing Artie down the staircase, Mr. Shue." The taller one explained.

"Then that punk Karofsky jumped in and laid a beat down because he won…" The Mohawk sporting jock chuckled.

"Mr. Abrams, until an official investigation can get underway you are hereby suspended. Now, I recommend you get yourself to a hospital and get yourself cleaned up" With that said, Figgins retreated from the boy's bathroom.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." Lucas sighed, feeling defeated.

"Mr. Schue. You can't let him be suspended. He was just defending Artie." The Mohawk jock burst out in his defence.

"It's not happening, Puck. Don't worry." Mr. Schue said. "Lucas, go to hospital, check up on Artie and get cleaned up whilst I talk to Figgins"

Lucas limped out of the bathroom, only turning back to mumble an appreciative thank you to the three…

The three men shared a series a bewildered glances and after a moment of silence, what Figgins said hit Finn.

"Hold up did Figgins…just say Abrams?"

**A/n- So that is the first chapter of my story… um just want to thank a couple of people for nagging me to get this up and helping me out without being asked… seriously a massive thanks goes to- Starz of Draco, Violet-Shadow , DryadSpeaks and last but not least GLEEful Heart. Hope I did you guys justice.**

**Ok so I know I didn't explain a lot of things and left a lot of things open but I hope you trust me enough to keep reading and learn more about where I am taking this. Any reviews or advice will be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N 1: Guess I should apologise… it's been forever since I have updated and this chapter and the next 2 have been sitting on my computer half-finished for months. I've been too scared to post to be honest, the quality of the pieces on this site are amazing. I feel that I don't live up to that standard. But lucky for me I have had a few people get into my ear lately about updating so thanks for doing that. **

**Starz of Draco actually suggested that I get this up today my 21****st**** birthday as a present to all of you. So here it is. **

**I Don't Own Glee. Or the Characters or songs that appear in this unless noted **

As he stepped out of the car and towards the hospital, Lucas pulled on his hoodie and wrapped himself tightly in a protection of fabric. He hated hospitals, more so than the common child terrified of getting a shot. Growing up, he was in and out of them like clockwork, but this time it wasn't for him. This time it was for his cousin…this time it was for Artie. He needed to focus. With a stream of blood seeping from the cut on his forehead, Luc approached the front desk. "What room is Artie Abrams in?"

The receptionist glanced up in shock, only taking notice of the gash adorning Luc's forehead. "Sit, I will go and get a doctor to look at that cut of yours."

"I'm fine" He said, shaking off the woman's concern. "What room is Artie in?"

"I'm sorry sir," she spoke regrettably, her eyes remaining focused on Luc's injury "but I am only allowed to let immediate family in to see him."

"I'm his cousin." Never being one for patience, Luc began to argue. "If you don't believe me, ask him." He huffed, pointing to a doctor that stepped out to see about the commotion.

"Dr. Woodcomb?" The receptionist caught the doctor's attention. "Do you know this young man?"

"Lucas! What happened to you? You look… Not awesome. Let me have a look at that cut. It could be infected." Dr. Woodcomb calmly said as he hurried to inspect the damage done to Luc's forehead.

"Artie had an accident at school, Dr. Woodcomb. Can you check me out in his room so I can see him?" Lucas inquired. "I need to see him, see if he's alright."

Hearing the urgency in Lucas' tone and seeing the need in boy's expression, Dr. Woodcomb agreed willingly. "What room is he in, Nancy?"

"Room 228."

"Thank you. This way, bud." As he began leading the way to Artie's room, Dr. Woodcomb took notice of Lucas' knuckles. "Don't give me the 'I walked into a door excuse.' Luc, what happened?"

"I fell down some stairs." He responded with a bitter laugh.

"_Lucas_." He said sternly, lips pursed and gaze narrowed**.**

"I started at McKinley today and this _yettie_ was hassling Artie, so I cleaned his clock. Evidently he came back for another round with backup in tow."

"There's the room, Luc." Dr. Woodcomb gestured to an open door. "Sit down in there and I'll go get a kit."

"Hey Doc? I broke a brace." Luc said, gesturing to his limp before entering Artie's room.

"Hey, A-fresh, how you feeling?" Lucas said with a smile.

"After 9 years away all you got is "Hey A-fresh" Artie responded angrily.

"Look A, I'm sorry… but Mum said I had to stay in Dallas. I wanted to come back…" Lucas began explaining.

"Stop calling me that! That nickname disappeared 3 months after you did! The day of my accident…" Artie cried out, tears beginning to build in his eyes.

It's has nothing to do with you walking, Artie." Luc said sadly as he limped toward the bed in an effort to comfort his cousin.

"Lucas, I told you to sit!" Dr Woodcomb said angrily as he came back into the room with a 'brace' and medical kit.

Not wanting to anger the doctor any further, Luc sought out the nearest chair and sat quick smart.

"Artie, good to see you again…although, under the circumstances, not so much huh?" Dr. Woodcomb smiled in good nature. "So, Luc was telling me '_some yettie'_ was giving you a hard time? Let's see what the damage is." Picking up the chart at the end of his bed, he skimmed through the notes.

"What's the verdict, Doc?" Artie inquired, ignoring his cousin for the time being.

"Not too serious, bud. Looks like you have sprained your wrist and dislocated your index, middle and ring fingers. Let me tend to Rocky Balboa over here and then I'll discharge the both of you." Dr. Woodcomb answered with a laugh.

Turning his attention back to Luc, Dr Woodcomb said "This is going to hurt a bit" as he wiped away at the cut with a moisture strip causing Luc to grimace and hiss through grit teeth. With that, the experienced doctor placed a series of butterfly stitches over the cut on Luc's forehead.

"Thanks for this, Doc" Luc said, his hand hovering over his mended cut.

"Okay Luc, time for me to see that knee. Off with those jeans, mate."

"Um, does it have to be in here? Can I go behind a curtain or something?" Luc said with a slight uneasiness lining his voice as his eyes shot over to his cousin. "I haven't shown anybody my legs since rehab…"

Arties ears perked up at that. _So that's why he isn't on crutches anymore; his surgery must have been successful._ Even in his head, Artie was jealous.

"Drop 'em Luc." Dr. Woodcomb instructed. "The sooner I get a look at that knee, the better off you will be."

"I'm really sorry for this Bullet." Luc said sadly.

Artie could see why he was so apprehensive about it. His knees and legs… they looked like they'd been through hell; like they'd literally been stuffed through a shredder. Artie winced at what he saw. He saw what caused the limp. It looked like a brace had bent and had broken the skin. The area around the cut was a sickly yellow.

"Luc, I'm sorry but at first look…it seems like you may have done some damage." Sighing, Dr. Woodcomb shook his head. "We are going to have to admit you to get some x-rays done."

"Dr Woodcomb? Call this number. I have to change my next of kin." Luc said passing him his phone.

After an hour and half wait, the x-rays were complete. Luc was worried. If he had done damage to his knee after messing with Azimio, things were going to go back to the way they were before. He wasn't sure if he could handle that.

Not again…

Should he tell Artie what happened when he left or hope that Artie doesn't ask too many questions? Who was he kidding? If he knew his cousin even a little bit he would know that the second they are out of the hospital they would be playing 20 questions…on a very touchy subject.

Lucas' thoughts were interrupted as his Aunt Ashlee walked through the door. "Lucas Arthur Abrams! One day you have been in Lima and you have already gotten Artie and yourself into trouble."

"Aunt Ash, I can explain…really…it's ummm…" Lucas began tripping on his twisting tongue.

"Mum, you knew he was coming?" Artie interrupted, completely confused.

"I spoke to your Aunt Julie a few days ago, Sweetie. Luc's going to be staying with us for the next few months." Ashlee explained.

"Why?" Artie asked, glancing between his mother and cousin.

"Some stuff happened back home, Artie. I'll explain…just not yet… please not yet." Lucas shakily spoke up.

At that, Dr. Woodcomb came back into the room. "Ashlee, hope you're well, sorry to call you at work." He apologised.

"It's fine Devon. Thanks for calling me. How are the boys? What's going to happen?" Ashlee returned, concern lacing her voice.

"Can we talk out in the hall, maybe my office?" Woodcomb continued, gesturing towards the door.

"We will be just outside if you need anything boys. We will be back soon." Ashlee smiled comfortingly, in the way mothers do, as she walked out into the hall. "What happened, Devon? Are Artie and Luc going to be okay?" She questioned, hoping they were out of earshot.

"Artie's going to be fine. He has sprained his wrist and dislocated his index, middle and ring fingers. It's Luc I'm worried about. He told me you were to be contacted in case anything happened. You are his next of kin?"

Ashlee nodded.

"Do you know his surgery results and what happened?" Dr Woodcomb questioned.

"I know enough." Mrs. Abrams answered. "What's happening to Luc?"

"Well, turns out he got very lucky today when he broke that brace. It almost cut his anterior cruciate ligament and according to his x-ray, he may have bruised his knee ligaments, so…" Dr. Woodcomb took a deep breath and continued. "He should be fine on the proviso that he comes here and rehabs his knee after the cut heals. He is going to have to start using his crutches again, but only around the house to help keep it in use whilst not over exhorting himself. So no sports and he will have to keep it strapped up in a special guard similar to the guard he is using at the moment. He will be in pain for a little while, but he should be able to drive if one hundred percent need be. And don't worry about paying for anything because the insurance will cover it all."

"Thanks Devon, even after all these years you are still taking care of my boys. Please let me know if there's anything we can do to repay you." Ashlee said, thanking him.

"Luc was my first patient as an intern here, he means a lot to me as well. Artie and I have been through a lot together as well. Just take care of them for me, okay?" Dr. Woodcomb said with a small smile. "I have to go see to my other patients. Tell Luc I'll call him about his rehab in about 2 weeks when his stitches are out."

After being discharged, the ride home was tense to say the least. Lucas knew that as soon as he was settled in he was in for one hell of a reaming from Uncle John. Not only that, he had to explain to Artie what happened and why he was here. Maybe if he could avoid it till later he would be ok...

When they arrived home, he was surprise to see the taller jock from earlier standing on his doorstep.

"Dude, good news, me and Puck got Schue to talk to Figgins! He said you aren't suspended. You just gotta see Mr. Schue tomorrow when you get there" The excited jock began. "Whoa, dude, you look banged up. You ok?" He question after finally noticing the bruises under Luc's eyes the stitches in his head, the blood on his hoodie and the tear in his jeans.

Luc looked down at his chucks and sighed. He really did look like crap. Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting that was for sure... 

**A/n 2: So that was chapter 2. It was very stage setting I guess you could say. I just ask that you stick with me as it may take a while to get going. Ok as soon as I figure out how to respond to reviews ill answer them personally. But until then here's a list of users/readers people I'd like to thank for Story Alerting and/or Reviewing- Starz of Draco, Jaiaelle, DryadSpeaks, GLEEful Heart, iamQuoz, VM is My Religion, lalakings, chloeCros, Average Everyday Sane Psycho, Reid-and-Review-plzz, Hollywood Girl, TAJNace, Poisonrose22.5, Daytime Television, Harrypotter-PercyJackson and finally the reviewer who didn't leave their name. **

**More details will be revealed as we go, I promise to update by next week… **


End file.
